


Scent - Hunt

by aMoxgirl



Series: Scent [8]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Scent Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Alpha's are dominant men and women that usually scent their mate. On rare occasion will an Alpha pair with an ordinary woman/man that's carries no scent. There is no thrill in the chase, no hunt to had, and certain no claim to make.For years that is the life Mox led. Now with new courage, he is ready to see the world through all the delicious scents there is to offer. However once back in hometown state Ohio and doing a live show in Cleveland the rush of sweet honey, fresh baked apples, and a pinch of cinnamon assaults his senses.Now he is on the hunt because his mate is out there, in the crowd and he only knows one thing. He has to make her his...
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scent [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Scent - Hunt

_ The Rigmarole: Mention of sexual contact / descriptive- dirty language. Swearing. Mox being a dominant cocky asshole. Sexual shenanigans (oral, male/female giving, toy play, alpha status)  **18+ only.** _

**S C E N T - H u n t**

Isabella can only stare at her phone and sigh in _ d i s a p p o i n t m e n t.  _ It’s been a whole week now since she had the encounter with the  **A L P H A** in Cleveland. Jon Hale had  _ q u e s t i o n e d _ her the whole trip back to Cincy, “Izzy-girl you reek of him. That must have been one helluva a  **r u t** .” She didn’t have the courage to tell him that the actual rut hadn’t taken _ p l a c e _ . Instead just a bunch of **f o r e p l a y** .

That  _ n i g h t _ as she stood there cuddled up in her  **m a t e s** arms she knew she couldn’t leave Jon Hale and his mama behind, not when they had taken her in and had taken such  _ g o o d c a r e _ of her. So she  _ s n e a k i l y _ slipped her  **m a t e s** phone out of his pocket and put her number in under  **d a r l i n** . “And you won’t tell me _ W H O _ you nabbed that night?” Jon Hale plopped down beside her on the couch with a  _ b e e r  _ in hand. Questioning brown  **e y e s** gazing at her. 

_S n o r t i n_ g in amusement she curled up beside him, “I **T O L D** you I didn’t get his name. Wasn’t really time enough for that _c o m p r e n d e_ amigo.” Jon Hale snorts and takes a sip of his beer and murmurs, “whoever the fuck he is he should be commended. _N e v e r_ you seen so well **s a t i s f i e d.”** Humming she knows better to even _t h i n k_ about her **m a t e** , of the promise of _p l e a s u r e_ in his blue eyes. If she does her _b o d y_ will simply **m e l t** all over again. 

The wrestling show opens up with Jon Hale’s favorite, it’s the champion. “Jericho is money Izzy-girl. Pure _m o n e y_.” Blinking in amusement she nods her head as **if** she understands all of it. Then new music hits and Isabella’s **h e a r t** stops. It’s her **M A T E**. Choking out, “Who’s he then?” Jon Hale chokes on his beer and looks at her as she nibbles on her lower _l i p_. “He’s pure **g o l d** sweetheart.” Not taking her eyes off her _m a t e_ she asked, “how so?” 

“Jon Moxley left the WWE, left  **e v e r y t h i n g** behind babygirl. The big money, the fame, the women.  _ Everything _ . I guess  _ n e a r l y _ **D Y I N G** changes a man.” Snapping to face her best friend she  **s n a r l s** at him and snaps, “what?” Jon looks at her in puzzlement, “he got an infection  _ a f t e r  _ some kind of injury. In his arm I think, I saw a picture of it _ o n c e _ .  **N a s t y** .” Swinging her eyes back to  _ w a t c h _ her  **m a t e** on the tv she bit her lower lip and Jon coughs, “holy mother jesus. Your  _ h o o k u p  _ was with  **M o x** ?” 

_ G r o w l i n g _ she shifted away from him, “Jon he was convinced that we are  **m a t e s** .” Jon  _ a l m o s t _ throwing his beer onto the coffee table and asking, “and did you tell him what you  **A R E** , Isabella?” Shaking her head she tucked her _ l e g s  _ under her. “I  **s h o w e d** him. He seemed,” At this Jericho cuts through their talks with, “go find your  _ w i f e _ and discuss it. These things should be discussed properly between **c o u p l e s** . So go make a  _ p h o n e _ call or something.” 

Gasping in  _ s h o c k _ she wondered if the other man  _ k n e w  _ what she had done? “Izzy-girl?” Blinking back at her best friend she leaned into him for support, “he can’t  **k n o w** . That I only left my _ n u m b e r  _ in his phone.” Jon was up and roaring at her in pure anger. “You rutted with your **m a t e** then left _ h i m _ . You  **f u c k i n g** idiot.” Yelling back at him as tears fell down her cheeks. “We didn’t  _ r u t _ . Just  **p l a y e d** .” Jon didn’t let up at the sight of her tears, it actually unnerves her that her distress doesn’t _ s t o  _ p his rage.

“Of all the  **s t u p i d** and  **i d i o t i c** things you have done over the _ y e a r s _ Isabella Fox.” Curling up tighter she dries her tears and tunes him  **o u t** . She doesn’t need her would be big brother telling her she _ m e s s e d _ up. When he realizes he isn’t getting through to her he just **l e a v e s** , she assumes he will either go to  **M a g i c T e n’s** for more beer or pay  _ L o o s e S a l l y _ a visit. Either  _ w a y  _ is fine with her. Pulling out her phone she types in the name  _ Jon Moxley _ . 

It takes  _ l i t t l e _ effort to find information about her  **m a t e** , she has to say she misses the hobo locks he sported just a year  _ a g o _ . Shorter cut  _ f i t s  _ the  **A l p h a** better not the goofy personality of ‘ _ Dean Ambrose _ .’ She wonders if there is any of that  _ p l a y f u l l y _ of Dean was still in her  **m a t e** ? Finding his twitter account she follows but she gathered quickly that he wasn’t _ b i g  _ on social media. Frowning she had no idea why he hadn’t called. 

  
_ C u r l i n g  _ up on the couch she sighed when her phone rang. Grabbing it she  _ s n a p p e d _ , “What!” His _ v o i c e  _ was rough and carried that rasp that sent her body on instant alert, “When I  _ g e t _ my  **h a n d s** on you.” Shooting upwards she _ l i c k e d  _ her lips and asked, “your what?” There was a deep growl that made her  _ w e t, _ “open the  **f u c k i n g** door Isabella Fox and take your  **P U N I S H M E N T.”**


End file.
